


The Way It Misleads

by mindninjax



Series: The Way It Is [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Making Up, Mild Blood, Modern AU, Sex, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindninjax/pseuds/mindninjax
Summary: A job offer. A chance to redeem yourself or come between you and the only man you've ever loved?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader
Series: The Way It Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145930
Kudos: 40





	The Way It Misleads

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is angst piece for the The Way it Is series. It is raw but was so fucking cathartic to write and get my feelings out. Here's hoping you cry a little while feeding your horny juices.

“There’s glass on the floor.” 

“I know that Erwin.” 

“You’re bleeding.” 

“I _know that_ , Erwin.” 

You know you love him. The towering statuesque beauty of a man standing before you, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. His hands are reaching out to you, his knuckles are bruised, the veins in his arm are prominent and bulging underneath his forearms. His eyes, usually clear as the ocean on a bright island morning, are stormy and dark like the sea when it swallows ships whole. 

You know you’ve never been to this point before. A hole in the wall from where he’s punched through it in anger. Dishes smashed on the counter and the floor in front of you. A picture of the two of you smiling and kissing each other in bikinis and swim trunks, now sits shattered on the floor. A crack in the glass down the middle separating the two of you. Ahh the symbolism. The lights are out in the house and the sliver of sunlight left from the retreating sun illuminates the blood dripping from your hand and arm. 

You know you were offered a job. Your dream job. The one you’d spent _years_ preparing for. This job was the ultimate goal, the light at the end of the “sleepless nights staying up studying and crying in your husband’s chest from wanting to give up” tunnel. He was supportive, always your shoulder to lean on. Every tear, every scribble in a notepad, every migraine from the stress of the last exam for the semester was one step closer to the diploma that would land you your dream. 

Except it hadn’t. And years passed with a pointless diploma, your name stitched with his last name in fancy print on the pointless line because even this _failure_ wasn’t enough to keep him from wanting to be with you forever. You thought his love would save you from the disappointment, so you went wherever he took you, willingly without complaint. Happily, because you were with him and you loved him. 

He gave you everything, anything you ever wanted. The finest jewelry, the fastest cars, the most lavish furniture and latest fashion, and he’s asked for nothing in return. 

Or so you thought. 

He’d wanted compliance, and before 3:17 PM on a lovely Friday afternoon after a _very_ exciting call for a job offer, you were happy giving it to him. Because you’d been a failure and he wasn’t.

 _He_ knows he loves you. Beautiful, witty, carefree you. A touch of stubbornness, but only enough to be considered _cute_ not _annoying_. Strong willed, though he wasn’t entirely aware of how much until this moment. You’re turned away from him, blood drips down your arm at the gash you’ve accidentally tore into your skin while smashing the various dishes down in anger. Your eyes are puffy and red and full of anger and betrayal and Erwin still thinks you look like the loveliest woman he’s ever seen. 

He knows that you both are perfect for each other despite the slight _disagreement_ you’ve just had over this. This is nothing the two of you can’t handle. You have to know that you both can’t just pick up and leave. That’s impossible. He’s the CEO, just became the CEO. His contract _demands_ for him to stay in the area for at least five years to secure the Garrison account. 

He knows this is your dream, that this is an opportunity that won’t come again. He knows you want it, want it so bad you can taste it. It’s true he thought this opportunity was long gone, no longer a possibility. It’s true that he promised himself he’d spend the rest of his life making sure to pamper you to make up for the loss. 

He knows he wants a _wife_. A pretty little trophy housewife he can show off at parties, one he can brag about at company parties and to the other big wigs at business meetings. He wants a wife to come home to, to kiss him and love him and make him feel like the best man in the world. He wants a wife to carry his children, for them to have all of your lovely features and his drive and intelligence. He wants to build you a house and have you stay there with him for the rest of his days while you nurture his little family. And he thought it’s what you wanted too. 

So why has everything changed with one phone call? 

You _both_ know you shouldn’t have said what you did to each other. 

_“I am not your property Erwin! I took your last name by choice but you don’t own me!”_

_“This isn’t the life I pictured for myself but I was willing to stick with it because I love you!”_

_“It figures! You get everything you’ve ever wanted in your life, the job, the girl, the money and the one time something doesn’t go your way, you throw a fucking fit!_

_“You’re so selfish! You don’t even know the meaning of sacrifice!”_

The last line broke him. Threw him into a rage. He’s not selfish! All he’s ever done was take care of you. It’s true, he hasn’t had to sacrifice anything, but it’s because you two have always wanted the same things! Right? He knows he doesn’t own you, but what are you if not his wife? 

_“I’ve given you everything you could possibly want!”_

_“You never said anything about the life you pictured versus the life you had with me.”_

_“If you’re so unhappy then leave!”_

_“It’s not my fault **you** failed at achieving your dream!”_

The dishes toppled from your hands and shattered at your feet as his words invaded your mind. A shard miraculously bounced up and plunged into your arm. The pain felt like a feather’s tickle, compared to your husband’s last phrase. 

This is what the two of you know and refuse to say aloud. You _were_ a failure and your life was built upon that. And now that it would no longer be true, what did this mean for the two of you? 

_This_ is what scares you both. It’s what plagues the two of you as you sit and stare at each other, heaving chests, throats burning from screaming and crying at each other. The air between you is still but electric and shatters the moment he takes a wary step toward you. 

“Your arm, love.”

“Don’t touch me Erwin.”

He moves slowly toward you because the one thing that pains him more than your words, more than this argument, more than seeing you in pain and crying, is being without you. He steps meticulously over the broken dishes on the floor and approaches you with outstretched hands. He looks into your eyes as you move away from him, corner yourself between the fancy quartz counters and hold your bloodied arm. 

“I said don’t touch me!” You scream at him, tears pooling in your eyes as he moves closer. You sob when his large hands wrap around your wrist and pull you into his arms. 

For a long moment you both forget about the fight, forget about the now open wound as he pulls the shard from your arm slowly and wraps a wet towel around it. He holds you close to him, sniffling as he buries his nose into your hair and tries to stop your whole body from shaking. 

“I love you,” he whispers. 

“Don’t-” you respond back and you try to pull away. He tightens his grip as you fight him. You don’t want to be near him even though your body does. You don’t want to love him even though your heart does. He wins the fight against you as you wriggle and squirm in his arms. 

“Let me go.”

“No.” 

“Let me go, Erwin.”

“I said, _no_.” 

You glare up at him as he wraps his arms tighter around your waist. He returns your gaze with stern stubborn eyes, a wrinkled forehead and furrowed bushy brows. He places a hand on your cheek and you can see the split skin on his knuckles. You hold your breath as he brushes a long finger over your lips and he bites his lip when he feels how soft they are.

Time moves too fast for you to register. You’ve crashed your lips into his, breaking free of his strong safe arms and standing up on your tiptoes to wrap yours around his neck. Blood drips down his neck from your wound and he hisses when you bite his bottom lip and groans in pleasure when you lick the blood that starts to ooze from the tiny mark. 

His hands fall to your ass, grasp and dig into the thickest part of it. He quickly fiddles with the end of your skirt, bending down to your knees to grab the end and hike it up to your belly button. 

When you feel his nails dig into the skin of your ass, leaving giants red streaks you moan deeply into his mouth. Your tongue flicks against his and he sucks it as if wanting to suck the flavor from you. You rip open his crisp white button up shirt and move down to lick and bite his nipples. A trail of spit flows from the disconnect of your mouths and when you bite at the delicate pink bud he moans your name with intense desire. You switch to the other and bite down hard. 

He grunts, “Fuck,” before carding a huge hand into the hair at the nape of your neck and yanking it to pull your face back up to his. You moan and whimper at the tug of your scalp as he looks into your eyes again. So many emotions burn there, regret, pain, love, and desire. 

Your eyes water again as he looks upon you and you whisper, “Please, Erwin. Please just fuck me.”

He almost loses it from the yearning in your voice. He lifts you quickly and sets you atop the counters. The cold quartz against your skin sends a shiver up your spine as his fingers loop into the lacey black panties digging into your hips. He tries to pull them down your legs but rips them at the seam and throws them over his shoulder. 

Your lips meet again in feverish passion as your fingers clumsily undo the belt to his fancy grey slacks. You can feel his hardened length through the fabric and claw desperately at it. He hears you whimper to yourself and chuckles as he moves to help you. 

“So needy for me baby,” he grunts against your lips with a mocking lilt. You snarl as you finally feel his warm stiff erection pop free. He groans when the cool air meets his tip and his breath catches when your dainty fingers wrap around his girth. 

“Just shut up and fuck me already,” you growl as you line him up with your dripping cunt. 

He eases into you, pushing past each ring of muscle until he bottom out and revels in the way your cunt still welcomes him like a soldier returning from war. He grabs your hips and moves you to the edge of the counter, situating your ass on the lip before he pulls all the way out and rams back into you. 

You cry out, drop your head back and rest on your elbows as he fucks you like a wild animal. He’s feral, leaning over to bite into your shoulder as he plunges into you. You angle your hips so he can go deeper and cry his name when he touches your cervix. 

He grunts your name over and over and your nails dig into his bulging back muscles, tearing the skin and making little red ribbons form down his back. 

You clench around him sucking him in more and he feels his balls start to tighten as they pound against your ass. “Tell me you love me. Say it, please baby, I need to hear you,” he pleads between thrusts. 

You don’t realize you’re crying until you hear how desperate his voice is, how much he’s questioning your love for him. Suddenly the fight doesn’t matter and neither does the job. Because you realize as he’s ravaging your pussy, he does truly love you and that he doesn’t want to lose you. You realize you haven’t found a solution to your issue, but you will as long as it means you two get to stay together. Because you _do_ love him, more than anything in the world. 

You shut your eyes as your orgasm washes upon you and scream as he pours hot sticky cum into your womb. “I love you! I love you so much Erwin!” 

He kisses you and holds you close to him, kissing where he bit into your shoulder, up your neck, trailing your jaw and back to your lips as you whisper to him over and over constantly reassuring him of your love. You rub his back, trail your fingers lightly over his shoulders before pulling him closer to you. 

He doesn’t pull from inside you as he picks you up, carefully maneuvers over the shattered glass and takes you into your shared bedroom. He lays you down and pulls you into his arms. You both sit in silence, stewing on the argument before you hear your cell phone ring ominous in the living room. 

You _both_ know it’s the job, calling to see if you will accept the offer. Neither of you move, letting the ringing fill the void of unanswered questions and unsolved arguments before drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme a dab if you're also plagued by the crippling idea of failure.  
> *dabs sadly*


End file.
